My Average and Normal life
by WeariestLion81
Summary: Brycen's last day was a terrible one. One where he dies. But his death isn't the end of his story. It's only the beginning. Warning: This story will have death, blood and lemons. Lemonly lemons. Oh and bad summaries... Bad summaries everywhere...
1. A New World

**HELLO MY CUBS! IT'S BACK BABY WITH EVEN BETTER WRITING SKILLS! Sorry I haven't done** _ **anything**_ **in the past year. I've been busy at college and family. This is the final time I'm rewriting the chapter I swear. Now enough of this chit chat let's get on with the story! (Oh, and read** **Bikerboy's Predators of Kilimanjaro, it's really fucking good)**

"Speech"

'Thought'

.

.

.

I awoke, startled and dazed, not knowing where I was. You know when so much happens in one day and when you sleep in another place you don't remember where you slept until the memories come back? Yeah, that's me.

Looking around I see that I was behind a dumpster with the only way behind it covered with cardboard.

'What the hell?' It took me a second to realize how I got here. 'Oh right.' I had gotten into a fight with my father and he threw me out. Slowly I started to climb out from behind the trash and was so blinded by the bright sun light. I started to stand when I realize how awful I felt. Not from the fight just from sleeping on the concrete, I'm sore as fuck. Grabbing my backpack from behind the dumpster I walked out of the alley, remembering what happened yesterday.

.

.

.

"BRYCEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE THIS FUCKING INSTANT!" I heard my father screaming from down stairs, which startled me awake. I was sleeping at my desk and drooled on some of my drawings. I stay up late drawing even though I'm not very good. It helps me escape my shit stain of a life. "BRYCEN! I SAID GET DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I grabbed my iPod and headphones and shoved them into my pockets while running down stairs.

"Okay dad! Jeez." As soon as I ran into the room he was calling me from I got hit in the head with a bottle which shattered it as soon as it made contact. I fall to the floor, not expecting to get hit, I reach my hand up to my head and pull my hand away after feeling it sting.

'Shit.' He was drunk again. Whenever he got drunk he would throw stuff at me whenever he got the chance. Seeing me on the ground holding my head just made either get more pissed or make him laugh. This time he just got pissed.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE GROUND AND GET ME ANOTHER BEER BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Getting up I started to walk to the kitchen before he threw another one at me hitting me in the back of my head.

"THAT! IS! IT!" I finally broke. This time I was the one yelling. From the look on my father's face you would swear I just struck him. Which I probably would do, if he throws another bottle. "STOP BEING A LAZY ASS EXCUSE FOR A FATHER AND GET YOUR OWN BEER! BETTER YET! STOP BEING A DRUNK AND GET A JOB YOU FAT SLOB!" 'Holy crap. Did I just say that to him?' For some reason my mouth wasn't listening to my brains warning to stop before we get killed and just kept going. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ABUSE AND HOW YOU THINK IT IS OK TO JUST DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH NO CONSEQUENCES!" I finally stopped to take a breather, I didn't realize that when I was yelling I stopped breathing.

When I looked at my father's face his face was so red from anger he started to get a nose bleed.

"THAT'S IT YOU DISRESPECTFUL SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED BACK IN THIS HOUSE" He stood up and started stomping towards me, pointing the sausage he calls fingers at me. "IF I EVER SEE YOU BACK HERE AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I! WILL! KILL YOU!" I started to run out of the house before he could reach me.

When I was outside I could hear him ranting to himself why he is " _the best dad ever"_ and how I'm such a " _disrespectful disgrace"._ I started to jog to my friend, Daniel's, house, crying on my way there. Not from being said, it was just my head hurt a lot and it was bleeding. When I reached Daniel's house he wasn't there. 'Shit, right, they went to New York.'

The reason I choose to go to Daniel's house is because me and him were friends since pre-school and if he was here he would totally let me stay for a while, and since I'm only 15 I can't really go anywhere else. I then remembered that every time he left he would hide a backpack full of stuff for me in case something like this happened. We planned about this since we were little, and I just hoped that he remembered. "Please, god. I really hope that he remembered the deal" I quickly whisper to myself.

Going to the side of the house I jumped over the fence then when to his shed which was always unlocked. When I was inside I moved the big carpet in the middle of the room which revealed a trap door and inside was a backpack.

"Holy shit. He remembered… or this is really old." Inside the backpack was clothes, some canned food, and a phone. Using the phone, I called his number. 'Please pick up.'

"Hello?"

"Hey Daniel. It's me Brycen. I got kicked out by my father."

"Oh shit. Well I'm gone right now but I left the backpack in shed like we planned."

"I know. I was shocked you still remembered."

"I almost forgot but then I remembered when I saw that crappy game on my computer right before we left."

"Well thanks for remembering again. But how long will you guys be in New York?"

"We are staying for at least 2 months. Sorry bro I don't know what to say."

"It's ok. I'm just happy you remembered the backpack thing."

"Yeah. Well dude I got to go and sorry I couldn't help you out more."

"It's fine. I'll see you in a few months you dick. Bye Broski."

"Bye Brochodo" *Click*

I started to walk to the nearest city, Seattle, not really knowing why or what to do.

.

.

.

After a _terrible_ four-hour walk to Seattle, I finally got there and went to an internet café (Basically they have lines of computers you can use for a certain price) Once I found an open computer I opened the browser and tried to email basically everyone I know. (Why did he walk that far just to email people? IDK… Why not?)

My email had the title of "HELP ME PLZ" and just told them about what happened.

'Now I just have to wai- Oh someone responded,' The response email was sent by an email I didn't know but it just said "RE: HELP ME PLZ" and it read this.

 _Dear Mr. McPherson,_

 _We are sorry to hear about your resent predicament, but we have an offer to make you. I know it may seem random and at first looks like it has nothing to do with what happened, but trust me, it does. We would like to offer you a four-year scholarship here at the ZPA. You might be wondering what that is, but you will find out soon enough. If you attend the ZPA you will have your own dorm room, or, if you like company, can have a roommate. If you are interested in learning more about what we do here at the ZPA or any other question, please email us back. If you want to attend the ZPA you just have to email us that you would like to set-up an appointment and we will arrange transportation to and from the appointment._

 _Principal, Winston_

'This has to be a joke, right?' Thinking about my options. 'Maybe I can get a free ride out of this. Or maybe I might be brutally murdered… Right now, I'm fine with either…' So instead of questioning them like a "normal" and "rational" human, I just responded to their response just asked when and where is the appointment.

They said it would begin at 12:30pm tomorrow and the appointment is at some random place I never heard of, and that I can send them the address of the place they would pick me up from.

'Wait. Wow. I need to slow down for a second. What just happened? I was homeless one second then the next I have an appointment for some school or something I never even heard of before?' The lady at the front desked looked back at me and h'mmmed before saying that they are closing in 5 minutes. I looked at the time and is was about 10pm.

As soon as I read that my mind and body was instantly hit with a wave of exhaustion. 'Jesus, I need to find somewhere to sleep.'

With that I grabbed my backpack and left. After about 30 minutes I found a secluded spot behind a dumpster make a little cardboard fort hiding myself. It wasn't very comfortable, and I was freezing but it was better than nothing. I soon rifted off into a nightmare filled slumber, not really realizing some if those monsters in my dreams I will soon met in real life.

.

.

.

Snapping back to the now I realized I also bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't see you there." I say as the person just keeps walking will making a snorting sound. 'I now remember why I don't like being social.' Since I haven't ate anything since yesterday I was pretty hungry. I also had to crack my back every now and then because it was hurting like crap.

As I walked to the Pacific Place mall and went to Johnny Rocket and got a Bacon Burger with Bacon Cheese Fries, (What? He likes bacon…) I also got a vanilla shake which is hands down the best shake ever. After finishing my "breakfast" I started to walk around the city

"I haven't been here in so long. Amazing how much it's changed." After about an hour or so of walking around I got a phone call from Daniel.

"Hey Bronado. How's being homeless? I got your email by the way."

"Broham it hasn't been _so_ bad. I went to Johnny Rocket's for breakfast."

"Dude why did you waste your money? You know you have a ton of food in the pack."

"I know I just said 'screw it. I might as well' and just you know. Bought it."

"*Sigh* Well that phone doesn't have a lot of minutes, because I got the cheapest phone plan, so we should probably try to keep talking on the phone to a minimal."

"Alright see ya Brotumis."

"See you later, Bro-hater." *Click* Looking at the time and charge of the phone I had 48% charge left and it was 9:42. I had about three hours until my 'meeting'.

'I should probably send them the address to the Johnny Rocket.' With that thought I was off, heading to the internet café. I got there at 9:48 since it was just down the street, but when I got in the computer I used the previous day was surrounded by tape that said, "Out of Order".

"Hey, what's wrong with the computer over there?" I asked the worker behind the counter.

"I don't know to be honest. A bunch of guys wearing suits came in earlier and talked to the manager for a little bit. After that, they just closed it off." With that he shrugged and when back to whatever he was doing before.

'Strange.' Going to a computer on the opposite side of the room I opened the browser and logged in. I sent in the address to the Johnny Rocket to the email they gave me and, very quickly, they replied that a car will pick me up from there in 20 minutes.

I logged off then started walking to the Johnny Rocket. When I was at the light, down the way, I looked back to the café and saw two guys wearing all black suits and sun glasses walk in. Not thinking much of it I continued my march to Johnny Rocket's.

It was 10:18 giving me two minutes until they arrived. So, I just stood there, looking like an idiot, waiting for my ride. Soon I black car, with tinted windows, rolled up next to me. I didn't know if this was my ride, so I just stood there, again, looking like an idiot. Like usual.

Slowly, the driver rolled down the window. "Are you Brycen?" A deep voice came from the car.

"Yes, I am." With that he nodded. I opened the back door, threw my backpack in, and sat down. Soon we started to go and when I looked back at the Johnny Rockets (Why is he looking back so much?! Because he can…) I saw another black car with tinted windows roll up and two guys in black suits got out and started to look around.

'I think those guys are following me.' I looked at the driver silently begging for him to go faster. But he too, seemed to notice the car and started to go a little faster. Very quickly, I lost sight of them in the traffic, and we got onto the highway out of the city.

.

.

.

I ended up falling asleep somewhere along the way and when I woke up we were here and the time on my clock said 12:27PM so it was about a two-hour drive. Looking out the window I see a storm has rolled in and it's raining quite heavily. I grabbed my backpack and got out. I turned to say thank you, but the driver already started going the second I stepped out, shrugging, I turned back to the building.

The building looked like it was made of all glass, yet I couldn't see through it, but it was showing my reflection. I was wearing a pair of loose jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and a plaid coat. The door was automatic and made a ding sound when I walked in. As I walked in a saw a red headed girl walk out. 'She looks kind of cute.'

"Ah'mmm, Can I help you?" I looked over at the receptionist.

"Yes, I have an appointment here at 12:30. I think…"

"Oh, are you Brycen, McPherson?" I nodded. "Ms. Kasey, your 12:30 appointment is here."

"Send him in." The voice on the intercom sounding uncaring and harsh.

"You just need to walk down the hallways and it's the last door and your left."

"Thank you miss?"

"Ms. Cortez." She deadpanned with the 'are you kidding me' face.

"Thank you miss Cortez."

I followed her instructions and before I could even knock on the door I heard someone say "Come in." It was the same voice I heard earlier. I opened the door and took a few steps inside. "Please, take a seat."

I sat down and then we were just staring at each other. I had no idea what to say and my anxiety started to kick in. The longer she stared the more I started to panic. Thankfully she stopped staring and looked at some papers she had on a clipboard. As she looked away I felt a wave of relief and noticed she had white hair and, I think it was just me but, her eyes looked like they were glowing a little.

"Well Mr. McPherson, we've heard about your recent predicament and I now it's a little fast, but we would like to offer you a four-year scholarship at Zoo Phoenix Academy. Along with housing for you. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask."

"Yes, I have a question. What the hell happened?! Yesterday I was homeless, sent out an email to only a few people and then you guys replied. I never even sent an email to your address. Yet you somehow got it! How?!" Ah, there common sense was. Hiding behind stupidity as per usual.

She pondered for a second. "I was excepting that. Well one of your friends shared the email with us and then asked if we could help. So here we are." She handed me her clip-board. "Now if you don't mind signing some stuff we can get along. I'm sorry to say but today I am very busy."

After about a few seconds of inner conflict I decided 'Why the hell not? What's the worst that can happen?' I looked at the document, but the text was incredibly small and used a lot of words that I couldn't really understand. So, I shrugged and started to sign where I was told too. After signing a few things, she grabbed the papers from me.

"Thank you, Mr. McPherson. If you need a place to stay for this night, there is a hotel across the street and we will pay for the night."

"That would be great, thank you." 'She seems really nice, but I still get a really weird vibe from her. I mean her expression hasn't changed at all this whole time.' Smiling I offered my hand for a hand shake, but she just stared at it. Feeling slightly embarrassed I pulled my hand back.

She looked like she was about to say something, but her intercom came on and said her next appointment is here. She then looked at me. "I forgot to mention that you would require relocation, so a car will pick you up tomorrow to drive you off to the airport. Now if you excuse me I have another appointment." I didn't have a problem with that, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Bye. Ms." I looked at the name plate. "Kasey." She just looked down at her papers and nodded.

Walking out I waved bye to the receptionist and when I left the building I saw a car, which I presumed was waiting for me, and started walking towards it. But soon I got a really bad feeling so I just 'noped' right on out of there and started to walk another direction. I heard two doors open and saw the same guys in black get out and started to walk towards me.

This sent off a ton of alarms in my head and I sprinted away from them. I got about three steps in and then I heard a loud bang and a large pain in my back. I collapsed onto the ground. 'This is how I die? Huh. I expected worst.' They walked over to me. I closed my eyes excepting my fate but then I heard screaming.

When I opened my eyes, I saw one of the men in black on the ground getting pulled towards a shadow on a wall. He had a tentacle wrapped around his leg pulling him in. He was screaming and trying to grab anything. The other guy just stared with his jaw dropped and his gun slipped from his hand.

The guy getting dragged was pulled into the shadow and the screaming stopped. Suddenly about five more tentacle looking things shot out of the shadow and towards the guy. He started to turn to run but as soon as he had his back turn one of them went through his stomach, lifting him off the ground, another one soon after went through his heart and then his head, instantly killing him. The other two wrapped around his neck and torso, pulling him into the shadow as well.

'What the hell did I just witness?' I didn't know what to do so I just sat there.

A moment later another car pulled up. The driver got out, looked over to me, and asked me if I was Brycen. With a thousand-yard stare and a terrified look on my face I lightly nodded.

"Well then. Hurry up and get over here. I don't have all day." I slowly tried to sit up but then a large pain stuck my side. The driver looked like he was in shock. He finally noticed all the blood and the marks from the guy trying not to be dragged away. He also noticed my bullet wound.

"Oh shit! What the hell happened?!" I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Everything soon started to get fuzzy and I was getting cold and tired. I then saw Ms. Kasey walking towards me. She didn't look worried at all.

"Well this was unexpected. Well Mr. McPherson. You're lucky. You no longer must go on a long and boring plane ride to the ZPA. Don't worry you're still going. But you may look a little different when you wake up but other than that you'll be fine." Everything started to fade but I still heard her voice loud and clear. "I hope you have fun Brycen. I will be seeing you _very_ soon." I was too tired to make sense of what she was saying. So, I just closed my eyes and went to sleep. "Nighty, night."

 **Welp that just happened, and I edited a few things about this. Sorry again for being away for so long, I promise to try and not do it again. So please leave a review and like the story and I will see you cubs in the next chapter. I swear this time.**


	2. First Day

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm so sorry that it took me over a freaking year to do this. Computer broke, college, family, drama, all that jazz has been happening. I finally,** _ **finally,**_ **have stabilized my life enough to start writing again, now! Let's get to the long, long, long, long over due chapter two!**

 **I don't own Zoophobia**

"Talking"

Begone 'Thoughts'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

War… War never cha- whoops wrong story. I mean, god everything hurts. My back is killing me, I have a massive headache, I feel sore and tired, and just everything is sucky. I groan as I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I notice is a creepy poster saying "Smile. It's almost over."

I look to my right just as someone leans over me, "Are you feeling okay?" some tall person with blonde hair and lightly tanned skin asks. I groan as I look around and notice I'm in a room that looks like it's made of cement.

"Everything hurts. Oh and. Where the hell am I?!"

"Oh silly, you aren't in hell. You're in the nurse's office!" He walks over to some drawers and starts to sort through it.

"Shouldn't I be in the hospital or something? I think I got shot." I look around the room once again and when I look back he has some sort of drill in his hands. I sit up slightly as he whips he head towards me. Holding a stuffed unicorn in his other hand.

"Oh! Yes! Willis said that you were in deep pain! And you needed to be fixed!" One of his eyes is bigger than the other and is noticeably blue. "Willis is very smart, and the last person here ran away before we could give her, her checkup!" He pulls the trigger on the drill and walks towards me.

"Ummm… Is the drill really needed?" I scoot back on the table some. Looking for an exit but the only one is the door behind him.

"Absolutely! Why wouldn't it be?!" He looks to the unicorn and stares at before nodding. "Willis said you need some fixing urgently! It's a dire case of 'I don't know where I am?!'" He falls over into a laughing fit. Laughing at his joke uncontrollably.

I walk towards and step over him as he continues to laugh so hard I'm sure he pissed himself. Opening the door, I proceed to close the door, and walk back to the table.

"Fuck this shit I'm out." The door opens, and a very _very_ large cheetah walks in. "Welp is this how I die? Giant cheetah eats me while some crazy guy laughs his ass off?" I question the cheetah thinking it will answer me.

"No. I do not eat people." He answers me. Deadpanned.

"So, am I in a psychiatric ward? Makes sense, since the weird shit I saw after I got shoot doesn't make any sense. Like at all." He just looks are me, frowning… I think…

"Well mister McPherson. You are not in a psychiatric ward. And like the last person I don't think you were informed of this place. Though you seem to be handling it incredibly better."

"Thanks? So, where am I? And who was the last person?" He just turns around.

"Follow me." He starts walking down a green hallway and I follow. We walk a little way in awkward silence and leads me into a maroon colored room with two tables and a chair in the middle. "Take a seat please."

I nod and sit back in the surprisingly comfortable chair. The cheetah dude thing, sits at one table and at the other is some squid looking thing, with some tea.

"Sllurrrrrrp" The squid thing says, and I look at the cheetah questionably.

"This is Principal Winston, I assure you he is quite friendly."

"Oh! You're the one that sent me that email!" I mention as I remember that name being on the mysterious email.

The cheetah sits up straight and clears his throat to talk. "Well Mister McPherson, my name is Zechariah, it seems that whomever has sent you here has done an incredibly dishonest thing. You are here to be in rolled as a student yes?" I nod, "All humans sent here are given strict details about this world, and it is there choice in the matter to come here." He pauses and lets me take in some of the information.

"And I regret to inform you but once you are here you cannot return to the outside world."

"So, I'm stuck here? With no way out?" He nods. "Is there no way to communicate with the outside world then?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"So, where am I? And who was the other person that was sent here?"

"You are in the Zoo Phoenix Academy. This is where you have been enrolled. Would you like a tour?"

"Sure, thank you."

He moves his tail and at the end is a watch that I never noticed. "Jackie, our other guest has awoken. If possible, could you make your way over?"

"Absolutely!" A voice calls back through the watch thing.

A few seconds of silence later someone busts through the door, she has blue, yellow, and green hair, with a blue and yellow dress, dragging a red headed girl, who looks to be shell shocked, in with her.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! My name is Jackie!" She let's go of the red head and starts to shake my hand crazily. "Are you the new student that people are talking about?! What's your name?"

I smile at her eccentric personality, "My name is Brycen, it's nice to met you." She let's go of my hand as Zechariah leans over to us.

"Well Mister McPherson, have a wonderful day." He says as me and the other girl are pulled out.

'Hey! This is the same girl I saw the other day. Before I got shot!'

Jackie excitingly tells us about the school. She motions her hands towards a wing of the school, "This is the arts wing! I showed Cam here, it earlier but I don't think she minds, do you?"

"It's fine…" She has her arms crossed and looks very worried.

As Jackie is talking about the place I lean over to her. "Hey are you okay? It looks like you saw a ghost." Cam, I think her name is, pales and looks around.

"Ghost? Where's the ghost?!" She quietly saws.

"I was kidding!" I raise me hands up in front of me. "But seriously though. Are you okay?" We arrive in a classroom and Jackie goes off to meet to talk with a guy in a tutu.

I open my mouth to try and talk to the red head, but I'm interrupted by the guy in a tutu shaking my hand.

"Salutations señor! Name?" He says with a Spanish accent.

"Buenos días me llamo Brycen." I say confidently. His already huge smile increases.

"Wow! It's certainly nice to meetcha Brycen! My name is Alanzo, but call me Al! It's shorter!"

Before we could talk more Jackie starts to push us towards the exit. "Sorry hunny! We have to hurry up now!"

Jackie looks to me when we step out. "That was my husband! We both work here!" I nod still smiling at her energetic style.

"Now! Back to our tour!" She brings us to the art room, music room, and film room. Talking the entire time while me and Cam just listen.

Cam, once again, looks shocked when we peeked inside the film room. "Why do the animals have giant fans?" I shrug.

"Guess they got a bigger budget!" Jackie answers without missing a beat.

"But why?!"

"Their last film did almost win at the festival, hmm…" We walk across the hall before she throws open double doors. "And here is my domain!" It opens to a very large stage room with people talking and messing around on the stage.

"A-are those your students?" Cam, asking the obvious, says.

"Yep! They are my little prodigies!" She says as she wipes away a tear.

A fox looking thing climbs up Cam's leg from behind as she freezes up. It crawls over her shoulder, into her arms and licks her face before jumping off and running away.

Me and her look towards each other and decide against questioning it.

"Good afternoon my sparkling turtle doves!" Jackie sings towards her students.

"Hey Jackie!" Most of them sings back.

A yellow and purple… thing… who is arm wrestling a kid with red eyes, looks over and, right after beating the kid, questions Jackie. "Who are your friends Cracker Jacks?"

She pulls Cam into a hug, "This here is your new guidance counselor!" She reach's over and pulls me into her other side. "And here is a new student!" Cam walks over to the stage and questions the yellow thing as I decide to just stay back and watch the chaos unfold.

A short girl sniffs her before hissing and running off, and a red dog thing tries to scare her or something. After a minute a brown dog comes to her and they start to talk, and I hear creaking.

I look up and see a stage light start to fall towards the brown dog. Instantly I sprint towards him and shove out of the way last second as I feel it land on my back shoving me into the ground.

But I felt no pain…

I open my eyes and look around and everything seems weird and… off… everything looks darker yet brighter. Shadows are light, and lights are shadows, but I can see through the shadows but not the lights.

I look around and see the other students looking at the stage light. Someone goes right up next to me.

"O-oh my god." Cameron looks like she's about to piss herself and someone picks up the brown dog from the floor.

"You okay dude?" The yellow thing asks.

"Yeah, I think s-" I start to say before I'm interrupted.

"I'm fine, thanks. What happened?" People look like they are about to cry or are shocked.

"That new student pushed you out of the way before the light hit you."

The brown dog looks around. "Where is he?"

"I'm right he-" Once again I get interrupted.

"I don't know, the light fell on him and then he vanished." Some kids are whispering about me getting squished underneath it. One of the students moves the light just to check I'm not underneath it.

"Guys, quit playing. I'm rig-" Cam faints as others look around. Jackie's smile falls as a look of panic appears on her face. She quickly starts to hyperventilate before some kids start to comfort her.

Someone looks around "I-is he dead?"

"No! I'm ri-"

"I don't know. He just… vanished…" I start to walk around after trying to get their attention but failing. 'Am I dead?' I walk to one of the light shadows and step into it and I here gasp as everything turns back into normal.

Everyone is staring at me. "Umm. What happened?" They start to look towards each other as the brown dog comes towards me.

"You stopped a light from hitting me and it hit you and then you disappeared."

"I didn't disappear? I was right in front of everyone?" Everyone was silent before the teacher almost instantly comes back to her old self.

"Well then! That was unexpected! Vanexa, would you mind escorting Cam to her office and Brycen to the dorms?"

A depressed looking purple cat thing jumps off the stage with a book in her hand and starts to walk off. Kids are still giving me a questionable look before going back to what they were doing. 'Well that was a good first impression. Good job Brycen.'

.

.

.

We stop in front of an office tilted "Guidance" as Cam goes to the door.

"T-thank you, V-vanexa was it?" The purple cat just stares at her. Cam coughs, "Well um… Yeah… Good evening to you talking cat…"

The Vanexa looks at her before saying "Enjoy your stay." And walks off.

"Well. Have a good rest of your day, Cam, right?" She looks at me startled.

"Ummm… Cameron, have a good day… Brycen?" I nod and start to lightly jog towards Vanexa as I hear Cameron turn around and shut her door.

"So, we are heading towards the dorms, right?" No reaction. "I was wondering if it would be okay if you show me the direction of the library before?" On a dime she turns down a hallway, once again without saying a word.

After a minute we stop front of large doors, I open them and peak inside looking around and it's _huge_ the roof it like 40 ft tall and I can't even see the other wall because of how tall the book shelfs are. I see some kids sleeping on books and others reading.

I also notice that it's dark outside, which surprises me because I thought it was the afternoon or something.

I nod and shut the door. "Thank you." She nods before turning around and walks back down the hallway. Nose still deep in her book.

.

.

.

"Thank you, Vanexa." I say as Vanexa walks off and quietly tells me to enjoy my stay. I look at the building in front of me and it's huge. Like possible 20 stories high maybe more. This might be the size of a normal dorm or it might be a small one I wouldn't know but it seems that it's very large.

I walk into the lobby and head towards the counter hoping that someone would help.

Upon getting across the huge lobby I hit a bell on the counter and someone walks out after a few seconds.

"Can I help you?" A tall gray wolf thing asks.

"Hi, I'm a new student and I wa-"

"Do you want a roommate or not?"

"Oh… I guess I'll take one."

"You guess?"

"I mean… Sure… Sure…." He walks to a board, grabs a pair of keys and hands them to me. "Room G2008"

"Where i-"

"Side G, 20th floor, door number eight. Elevator's broken." I sigh and turn around. "Oh, and here's your stuff you had." I turn around and see the bag that Daniel gave me.

"Thank y-"

"Uh huh." He turns around and walks off.

I quickly ask someone where the stairs are and when they pointed me the direction their arm fell off and after staring at for a second picked it up and sowed it back on… Okay then…

I walk up the stairs until I reach the 20th floor, I opened the door into that hall and see a list of doors. A2001-A2080… I'm on the wrong side…

Sighing, I shamefully walk down the 20 floors again and when I get to the lobby I quickly spot the stairs in the G side. Apparently, this dorm has letters A through M and the girls dorm has N through Z. Not sure why they had some many sides but eh.

So, after another gruesome climb I finally make it to my floor. After a short walk down, the hallway I reach door number eight. 'Okay. Deep breaths. You can do this.' I pull out my keys and unlock the door. I push on it, but it seems stuck. I pull but it still won't budge.

It takes me a second, but I realize that I just locked it. I was not amused. But someone is.

"Hahaahahaa! Oh my! HAhahahaha! I! I need to calm down before I," He looks at me, "Pfffft-hahahahahaha! This is just too funny!" In the room is a small dragon looking thing, he has red scales, is about 3 and a half feet tall, no wings, and a big shit eating grin on his face.

After about a solid minute of laughing like a madman he manages to calm down… or at least calm down enough to talk.

"Hello! My name is Dave! Dave Davidson!" He jogs over, still with a big grin on his face, "Welcome to the Zoo Phoenix Academy! You're Brian, right?! I just got word that you are my roommate! You must walk slow though if it took you this long to run up the stairs!" He sticks out his hand and I firmly shake it.

"Actually, the name's Brycen, and sorry it took so long I just went up the wrong flight of stairs."

"Well Brian! That's fine most people get lost on their first day! I'm still not sure if this is the right room! There are just so many rooms! Anyways come in, come in!" Walking in I see that the room is fairly big. At least the size of a medium sized apartment. "Your room is the second door on the left! The first on is the bathroom and the one on the right is my room! The double doors are the washer and dryer! This is the kitchen/tv room/I don't know room!" We walk down the room and he leads me to the second door on the left, revealing a 10ft by 10ft room. "Here is were you'll be staying! If you need anything just ask! Oh! And don't steal any of my gold from my room!" With that he runs across the hall into his room and shuts his door.

I throw my backpack in the corner and listen to Dave screaming about how wonderful and shiny his gold is. I chuckle and throw myself on the bed. The rooms a pale color, with light wooden sliding doors leading to a small closet, a twin XL bed with some gray sheets on it. After a quick check I find that I smell like shit, so I walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

.

.

.

"What the fuck?!" I scream at the mirror. Normally I wouldn't be screaming at my own image, just surprised, but I was, not so pleasantly, surprised this time. Everything was normal, bushy eyebrows that give me the Resting Bitch Face Syndrome, semi-strong jawline, but the thing that was sticking out was my eyes. Normally they would be an amber color but right now my left eye is blue, and my right is red.

This terrified me.

"WHAT?!" Dave kicks down the door, panicking. "ARE YOU OKAY?!" Now imagine a little dragon thing kicking down your door as your screaming. This leads me to scream more.

I whip my head towards him, still screaming, and he proceeds to scream at me. Whether because of my eyes, I scared him, or he thought it was funny I will never know.

After about 30 seconds of screaming we both calm down, and just stare at each other. Dave gets back is signature smile and starts to laugh like crazy. He then climbs onto the counter and grab me by my shoulders and shakes me.

"What was that all about?! Why were you screaming?!" Dave screams at me, still shaking me.

"Well… I saw my reflection and it startled me, and then a little dragon thing kicked down the door, which startled me even more."

"Dragon thing?! There's a dragon in here?! Where?!" He shakes me harder. I raise my hands and I grab his hands, pulling them off me.

"You. You are the dragon thing."

"Oh! Oh." He's grin falters for a second before returning to normal. "I'm not a dragon thing, Brian-"

"Brycen"

"-Dave,-I'm a Kobold!"

"Ooooh, like the things from Dungeons and Dragons."

"Dungeons and Dragons? Sounds kinky!" He then proceeds to, once again, break into a laughing fit. Which, not matter how hard I try, brings a smile to my face and a small chuckle.

"No, no, it's a game that I play. You make characters and then send them on adventures while someone narrates what's happening."

"Ohhhhh! Sounds nerdy… I want to try!"

"Later, we need dice, pencils, and a lot of paper." He gets a serious look on his face and salutes me.

"Dice, pencils, and paper! Sir, yes sir!" He jumps off the counter and sprints out the door.

"Hey! It's to late to get them now! It's like 10 pm! Get them tomorrow!" I yell as he runs out the door.

"Too late! I'm already running!" He yells from the hall. I lightly chuckle while I turn back to the mirror, just to be surprised again. My eyes are blue! Both of them!

"What the?" My smile drops, and my right eye turns back to red. Shocking me once again. "You know what? This is too much. I'm going to bed."

I turn of the lights, take of my clothes, and get under the covers. Slowly falling asleep. 'Well that was a fun and hectic first day… Wait what classes am I taking?' And that was my last thought as I passed out.

.

.

.

 **Hello! So that's the second chapter. Once again sorry it took so long. Expect another one next week or sometime this week. Please leave a review and follow the story. See you cubs in the next chapter! Peace!**


End file.
